Wang Lang
Wang Lang (onyomi: Ō Rō) is one of the rulers of the Wu Territory. He, along with Yan Baihu and Liu Yao, was defeated by Sun Ce and he fled to Wei where he served as a high-ranking official. He is Wang Su's father and thus Wang Yuanji's grandfather. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 3, despite being a future Wei officer, he only appears at the Wu Territory, wiped out by Sun Ce along with his officer Zhou Xin. For Dynasty Warriors 4, Wang Lang appears more often under Wei after the death of his colleagues in the Wu territory, such as at the Battle of Tian Shui. Wang Lang is one of the warlords conquered by Lu Bu in his Musou mode in Dynasty Warriors 6, when Lu Bu invades the Wu Territory and defeats the Allied lands at Shi Ting. Wang Lang appears in Romance of the Three Kingdoms as an officer of Wei. Most of the games give him high ratings in both politics and intelligence. Prior to being a Wei officer, he might appear under the service of Tao Qian and later lead his own forces in Huiji. Voice Actors *Alan Shearman - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English-uncredited) *Michael Lindsay - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Spike Spencer - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) Quotes *"So the son of the tiger is a worthy adversary in his own right. We have not the strength to stop him." *"There's no way we can beat Sun Ce! I refuse to throw my life away for the likes of Liu Yong!" *"Zhuge Liang, give it up! Drop your weapons, and surrender!" Historical Information Wang Lang was from Donghai commandery in Qing Province. He was originally named Wang Yan, but changed his name to Wang Lang before starting his career as a servant of the Chief of Staff. After the death of his teacher Yang Si, Wang Lang returned to his home and later joined Tao Qian. During his service for Tao Qian, he advised him to form an alliance with Dong Zhuo and Tao Qian sent an envoy to Chang'an. Tao Qian was appointed General Who Pacifies the South and Wang Lang was promoted to Governor of Kuaiji commandery in Jiangdong. During his time as governor, he allied himself with the Shanyue tribe and financed the leader Yan Baihu during his battles against Sun Ce. Although Yan Baihu was defeated, he managed to gather a sizable army again after the defeat of Liu Yao. Wang Lang ignored the advice of his strategist Yu Fan and joined Yan Baihu in the military operations. They were both defeated by Sun Ce and Wang Lang fled to Dongye. He tried to rebuild his power and allied himself with the bandit leader Zhang Ya, but they were defeated by He Qi. Wang Lang attempted to flee further south to Jiao Province, but was intercepted and captured by Sun Ce's men. He conducted a very humble speech that moved Sun Ce and caused him to release Wang Lang. Around the year 200, Wang Lang was contacted by Cao Cao, who asked him to join him. Wang Lang hesitated at first but was eventually convinced by a letter from his friend Kong Rong and traveled to Xuchang via water. The journey took about one year. Cao Cao welcomed him in Xuchang and made him an adviser. Wang Lang would rise through ranks during his years of service and even become Minister of Works under Cao Pi. He made many proposals which were partly accepted by Cao Pi. During the reign of Cao Rui, Wang Lang was promoted to Marquis of Lanling and earned a tax revenue of 2,000 households. When he went to Ye in order to visit the tomb of Zhenji, Wang Lang noticed that the populace was short on material. He thus wrote a memorial to Cao Rui to reduce the expenses on his extravagant palace and temple building projects. Cao Rui publicly applauded Wang Lang's suggestion, but he appointed him as Minister over the Masses. Thus, Wang Lang would not monitor the construction of Cao Rui's palaces and temples anymore. Still, Cao Rui eventually reduced the scale of his constructions. Afterwards, Wang Lang became concerned about his political future and suggested to Cao Rui to increase the size of his harem in order to appease him, to which Cao Rui wholeheartedly agreed. Wang Lang then focused on academic works and published several books before he died in December 228. He was posthumously named "Marquis Cheng", meaning "Marquis of establishment" and was succeeded by his son Wang Su. His granddaughter Wang Yuanji would eventually marry Sima Zhao and become the mother of Jin's first emperor Sima Yan. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Wang Lang, despite being of old age, led a few hundred soldiers into battle against Zhuge Liang. After Cao Zhen was defeated, the latter asked his subordinates for help. Wang Lang decided to persuade Zhuge Liang to surrender and engaged him in a battle of words. He was soundly defeated by Zhuge Liang and so shocked by the latter's insults that he fell off his horse and died. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters